Cada pluma es una historia diferente
by HallowRain
Summary: Drabbers de TRC : y quien sabe XD talvez de Holic :D
1. Caminata por el bosque

**Cada pluma es una historia diferente.**

_**Por: Moony Flowright.**_

**Nota de la autora:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y no a mi…. Aunque quisiera TT,TT. Disfruten estas historias... son __drabbles de los personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles... ojala que les guste!._

_P.d: este capitulo tiene shonnen ai _

**Caminata por el bosque.**

**Pareja:** Kurogane y Fye... nadie mas!

Era de tarde. Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramitas de los árboles que danzaban con el viento.

De entre los frondosos y hermosos árboles de cerezo, se distinguían unas siluetas de dos hombres que iban a una distancia un poco considerable el uno del otro.

Uno, era alto, delgado a exagerar y tenia el cabello rubio como rayos de sol, y los ojos eran azules como el color del mar. Su piel era casi tan pálida como una tiza y andaba vestido con un abrigo enorme (y se imaginaran lo demás ustedes).

El que lo acompañaba, era un tipo mas alto de piel morena. A simple vista, se notaba que era un espadachín, ya que estaba en buena forma y andaba vestido todo de negro. Su cabello negro se movía al compás del viento y sus ojos rojos examinaban el camino por el cual se andaban.

-¡Hyu¡Qué enorme es este bosque! –exclamó el pelirrubio de nombre Fye (Fai, Fay) D. Flowright (Flourite), un antiguo mago del país de Celes -¿No lo crees, Kuro-rin?

-¡Deja de llamarme ASI! –exclamo muy molesto Kurogane, un guerrero del pais de Japón antiguo.

-¡Por que¡Me parece divertido! –contestó Fye sonriendo ante la indignación y el enojo de su compañero.

-¡Por que si¡Y a mi no me parece divertido! –dijo aun mas molesto Kurogane

-Jejejejeje... es por que a ti no te gusta lo divertido –agrego Fye mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kurogane.

-La vida no siempre es diversión –dijo Kurogane indignado.

-Es cierto –dijo Fye. Kurogane lo miro con un poco de asombro –pero la vida no es siempre de andar de malas.. –agregó.

-...

-¡Ves, Kuro-pu¡Sonríele a la vida! n.n –comento Fye extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo hasta ya no poder mas.

-Eres muy molesto¿Sabias eso? –dijo muy molesto Kurogane

-Solo me gusta pensar de una forma positiva –contesto el rubio.

-Si es positivo andar huyendo –le contradijo su compañero. Por un instante, Fye se puso un poco serio y luego sonrió.

-Realmente, creo que fue lo mejor –le comentó el rubio.

-No lo creo –le contradijo este.

-Tu no sabes... –Kurogane se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de Fye. Era tan diferente a como usualmente hablaba. Era un tono inexpresivo.

Después de esas tres palabras, Fye se quedó callado durante parte del viaje; Kurogane rompió el silencio:

-Tus ojos ocultan una verdad... querías mucho al tipo ese¿no es así?

Fye se quedó paralizado. Estaba un poco conmocionado por lo que le acababa de decir su compañero. El pelirrubio se limito a hacer una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Cuál verdad? –dijo Fye un poco nervioso.

-Tu sabes... –comento Kurogane.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto Fye mas pálido de lo normal.

-Veo... como que quieres a alguien –contestó su compañero.

-¿A quien? –preguntó Fye mirando a Kurogane y luego, dijo -¿Estas celoso?

-¿Celoso? –dijo fríamente Kurogane –si claro... sabes que no me gustas.

-Tus ojos dicen otra cosa –lo atajó Fye y se le adelanto en el paso. Kurogane lo agarro del brazo y lo jaló.

-¿Cómo amar a alguien que no se toma en serio las cosas?. El amor es algo serio –le murmuró Kurogane al oído de Fye. Este sonrió nuevamente.

-Nada pierdes en el intento –le murmuró Fye, pero en tonalidad seria agrego-¿o si?

-¿Contigo? –dijo asombrado Kurogane, soltando el brazo de Fye –no te tomas nada en serio... harías sufrir a cualquier persona que te intentara amar.

-¿Eso crees? –dijo Fye sonriendo y mirando las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo –yo...

-Aunque –dijo Kurogane interrumpiendo a Fye –has cambiado desde mi comentario... en el país de Outo.

-Es que...

-La verdad... es que me importas –Fye miro a Kurogane con una mirada de asombro –pero eso... no te da lugar a que me pongas nombres estúpidos.

-Eso es por que me importas tambien –le atajo Fye en tono divertido.

-Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación entre nosotros –dijo Kurogane al ver que habian llegado a una aldea y a lo lejos estaban Sakura y Syaoran, sentados enfrente de una fogata.

-Vale –le aseguró Fye.

**Fin.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews... de eso vivo yo TT,TT.**

**Esperen el proximo! n.n**


	2. Buenas noches

**Cada pluma es una historia diferente.**

_**Por: Moony Flowright (ahora FlowRie).**_

**Nota de la autora:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y no a mi…. XD tarde como 2 años en subir algo pero es que no se me ocurria que ---- rayos! Esos bloqueos los odio. Mas que ando comiéndome palabras XD_

_Es corto!!!!! Lo se! Pero ando toda romantica!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Buenas noches.**

Era casi de noche. La luna casi se ponía sobre el país de Clow, mientras sus habitantes regresaban a sus casas después de una larga jornada.

Desde lo lejos, una niña castaña observaba con interés las ruinas que estaban en las afueras. Sus ojos color esmeralda añoraban ver a una persona, que estaba lejos, si físicamente, pero no mentalmente.

Estaba sentada en la terraza, sintiendo la brisa pasar por entre sus cabellos y dejando que esta llevase los pensamiento a esa persona que lejos de ella estaba. Había estado en un combate mental.

No sabia si decirle a "esa persona" cuan especial era para ella… podría decírselo… podría hacerlo, pero había un sentimiento que se lo impedía.

Todas las noches antes de dormirse pensaba en estas palabras: "te quiero" como una canción que ronda en el aire, como un poema de amor en verano. Y cuando pensaba en "amor" y en "querer" no dejaba de sonrojarse.

-Syaoran… -dijo la princesa mirando el cielo que poco a poco se teñía de un azul navi –yo… quisiera que él supiera lo importante que es para mi… -y al escucharse decir esto cerro los ojos, quería pensar un poco mas sobre esta decisión… quería pensar un poco mas sobre esta persona…

Al verlo en su mente, enfrente de ella como si fuera real, sonriéndole muy feliz, el corazón de la princesa dio un vuelco. Cada vez que se lo imaginaba sentía una energía renovada, se sentía feliz.

Y así fue como la noche fue como la noche cayo y todo se volvió tan oscuro, tan tranquilo… un bostezo le hizo recordar a Sakura que ya era hora de dormirse. Se levanto, y miro por última vez las ruinas. Sonrió.

-Buenas noches… Syaoran - y casi pudo escuchar como el viento le traia la respuesta, y con un leve susurro, escucho: buenas noches... hime.

--------------------------------------------------

Matenme si quieren ---- pero nunca he sido buena escribiendo fics de SS XD

Me gustan los fics cortitos... drabbers? si :) me encantan!


End file.
